Computing devices continue to evolve into different configurations, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones/smart phones, etc. Traditionally, computing devices employed separate input devices, such as mice and/or keyboards and output devices, such as a display screen. Various configurations have been developed and refined to allow the user to easily control the computing device in these traditional scenarios. For instance, some of these configurations employ a toolbar of commands at a set location on the display and the user can control the computing device by selecting commands with an input device such as a mouse.
Relatively recently touch screens have become more readily available. Touch screens blur the traditional lines by offering the capability to function as both an input device and an output device. Adapting the traditional configurations to touch screen scenarios tends not to produce high user satisfaction and/or underutilizes the capabilities offered by the touch screen.